Confrontations
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma is confronting Regina with what she suspects, it will lead to her getting to know her better for good and evil. They will both confront Cora on a later point.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: Sex and mention of torture and some violence.  
**_

* * *

_**Confrontations  
**_

"Say it," said Emma as she pushed Regina hard against her living room wall. The other woman was looking at her in shock, trying to get loose, but it was impossible. Emma was too strong.

"I don't see what you think you will accomplish by this," said Regina, in her regular cold tone.

"I want you to admit what we both know," said Emma with a sign, loosening her grip somewhat.

"Which is what?" Regina said, rolling her dark eyes, they seemed to be shining like black emeralds.

"That you want me, you've done so since I first knocked on your door," said Emma, she was feed up with the way Regina was looking at her, only to snap at her in anger.

"Don't be absurd, whatever gave you that idea," said Regina, again rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"The looks you give me, they scream with desire, and this," Emma made a bold move, letting her hand slide under Regina's skirt, between her legs and rest outside her very wet panty.

"Please stop," Regina pleaded, knowing she was caught in a situation she could not get out of.

"I will if you say what I want to hear," said Emma stubborn.

"Fine! Yes I desire you, happy?" Regina snapped.

"Overjoyed," said Emma, removing her hand and letting her go. She turned to walk towards the exit, when she heard Regina yell, "Wait!"

Emma walked back saying, "Yes, Madam Mayor."

"You can't just touch me like that and leave without continuing," said Regina, her body was aching for more.

"If you give me reason to stay and continue I will, but make no mistake, if you don't I'm walking out that door and you won't get another chance," said Emma, her hand was on the doorknob.

Regina walked over to her, grabbing her arm, saying, "Don't go, please."

"Why Madam Mayor, are you begging," said Emma, a bit amused about the situation.

"Don't push it," said Regina, not letting Emma go as she added, "My bedroom."

"You don't waste time do you," said Emma, daring to smile, knowing what she asked.

"I need you to take me right now," said Regina.

"After you, your highness," said Emma, gesturing towards the stairs. The mighty queen went up the stairs and led the way as Emma followed her. As soon as they were inside the room she locked the door. Emma looked around, it was bigger and more beautiful than she would have imagined. She looked at the pictures on the wall, beautiful, but she didn't see one of herself or Henry for that matter. She looked at the white flowers on the table by the window. Purity.

"You're pure," it escaped Emma's lips.

"I beg your pardon," said Regina confused.

"Pure. Your heart before it was corrupted, meaning you could do no harm, or maybe you could. Now you have turned from white to black magic. People say that you are pure evil. I would say if you are capable of love and not just lust that would be as pure as it come," Emma summed up.

"I didn't do magic, before my heart got corrupted, I was against it, i find that ironic actually. I can as they say be pure evil as I wish to harm those who did me wrong, no matter cause. And if I do fall in love it most likely will be as you say, pure and innocent," Regina answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed, not sure how to go about it.

"I can imagine that to be true, are you capable?" asked Emma, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Of What?" Regina asked.

"Falling in love," said Emma, looking deeply into her black depths, they at the moment were looking like black waters.

"Yes," said Regina, simple as that, she didn't only want the other woman because she desired her in bed.

"You are a complicated woman," said Emma.

"Would you have wanted it otherwise?" Regina questioned.

"Actually at this point it would have been easier if you were a man," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you, not even with magic could I have changed that," said Regina which was true.

"That's only too bad, as I would have rode you so hard," Emma bent to whisper in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

Emma brushed some of Regina's hair aside, leaving a mark on her neck, retracting as a moan left her red lips. She closed her lips with a deep kiss as she pushed her down on the bed, pinning her arms over her head and going back and forth on top of her. First slowly, then faster, even above her clothes it was driving Regina insane, closing her eyes, moaning out in ecstasy. The blonde got of her, only to remove her jacket, blouse and pants, leaving her with only her white lace lingerie and the god chain around her slender neck.

"You look so sexy," Emma whispered. She never picture the brunette for wearing white lace, but it did suit her, finally she saw her curves clearly, perfect like her. The gold around her neck suited her as well, pure as the woman wearing it she was sure. Regina would never wear a fake, as Emma pictured her to be quite wealthy.

"Let me see you," Regina requested, feeling a bit awkward with her being almost naked while Emma was fully dressed.

Emma let her red jacket drop to the floor, along with her leather boots. Her white singlet and blue jeans quickly followed. She saw back up on Regina, only wearing a black lingerie set. Regina couldn't suppress a small laugh as she said, "Black, the color of sin, meaning you want to be taken."

"Haven't you noticed I always wear black around you?" Emma said a bit surprised, as at least her bra strops were sometimes visible underneath her tops.

"I don't rightly strip you for clothes, now do I?" said Regina which was true.

"No, I wish you had though," Emma said.

"You mean you wanted me as well?" the other woman said, her tone sounded rather surprised.

"Why else would I have argued so hard with you?" Emma asked, bending down to kiss her again, soft.

"Miss Swan, you never stop surprising me, so now that you have me on my back, what do you intend to do with me?" she asked, curious about what the younger woman would do.

Emma let a hang trail down along the side of her body, feel her soft skin, it was almost like velvet. Her other hand went to cup Regina's breast, making the brunette arch against it. She closed her eyes, letting a soft moan escape her red lips. Emma went up to her lips, kissing her gently, slowly parting her lips with her tongue, then letting her tongue slide in and dwell with hers. She felt Regina's hot breath mixing with her own, going faster by each second. Letting a hand go down between the other woman's thigh, she discovered she was even wetter than before. Releasing her lips, she got up and removed her panties, letting the soaked fabric fall to the floor, then her own right next to it. She was about to get back in the same position when Regina to her surprise closed her legs. Her chest was going up and down fast, letting the blonde know she was still aroused, the erected nipples underneath her bra confirmed it.

Emma sat down next to her instead, bending down to kiss her lips, stroking her cheek, saying, "Are you afraid I will harm you?"

"That and of not being in charge," Regina said with a sigh.

"You always called the shots?" Emma asked.

"When i didn't I got harmed so yes," said Regina honestly.

"Your husband, he harmed you?" said Emma, if Henry's book was true she had been married to Snow White's father, meaning she at least would have been with him.

"When he still could preform yes, and the only one I was with after that, Graham, he hurt me when I let him have control at first so I stopped with that," said Regina.

"You've only been with two for your whole life and you are how old?" Emma asked.

"If time had moved here as it did in fairytale land I would have been I assumed around seventy or so, but as it didn't forty-three. As for your other question yes I have only been with two men, the man I truly loved was killed before I married king Leopold, and when I came here I was trapped with the ones under the curse, no one of them really was that appealing to me. In the end I had some feelings for Graham, but I think I knew it couldn't last," Regina summed up.

"He was not for you," Emma, looked away.

"It couldn't have last, he was a stray, he before he came here only lived for killing animals," Regina said.

"The huntsman," Emma whispered, thinking about the fairytale about Snow White.

Regina nodded, saying, "Can you ever understand the heartless person I become?"

"They took all from you didn't they?" she asked.

"Yes, everything, including my heart," Regina answered, shivering lightly.

Emma lay her head down on her chest, listening, she could hear them, Regina's strong heartbeats. She kissed her breast whispering, "No, your heart is still there, beating."

"Sometimes it feels like it stopped, that I died with him, that I was cursed to a life of unhappiness," Regina spoke. It was as honest as she had ever been.

"I can assure you it hasn't, my queen. It's still there, beating strongly," Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Why are you doing this being so gentle, I'm sure I never did deserve it," said Regina.

"You're not the only one in love, your majesty," Emma said, a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Who said anything about love?" Regina said, laughing hoarsely.

"You said earlier you are capable of falling in love, I know for a fact you love Henry very much and you never meant to harm him, he's your little boy as much as he is mine. Do you love me as well?" Emma asked.

"Would it really matter if I did or didn't?" Regina asked, her voice sounded softer than Emma had ever heard before, it wasn't something that was being spat at her like she was used to.

"Please say at least that you care about me, my queen," Emma whispered, her head resting against Regina's soft bosom.

"I do, I care deeply about you, why do you think I wanted you to bite that apple, so you would be stuck here with me, not leaving," said Regina.

"You could have asked me and I thought that was to prevent the spell from being broken," Emma whispered.

"I doubt you would have listen after the way I've been to you. I wanted you gone at the same time I needed you here," Regina whispered.

"As I said you are a complicated woman," said Emma.

"As are you," said Regina.

Emma laughed, asking, "So can I get between your legs?"

"Why aren't you right forward, Miss Swan, you may," Regina said, very slowly giving her access.

Emma got between her legs, removing her bra and kissing and licking her breasts, , feeling Regina's hands in her her hair, caressing and stroking down to her shoulder, stroking and rasping ever so gently. Emma went up to kiss her again before moving further down, kissing Regina's soft belly, wondering why she never had any children and if she could if she wanted. After all she had adopted Henry, meaning she had wanted children. Regina's slender fingers went through her blonde hair, stroking caressing.

The mayor was shivering lightly now, in delight over finally be loved by someone and treated thereafter. Because Emma had to really love her to be willing to stay and now make love to her. Because that was what she was doing, this wasn't sex like she was used to, this was making love. Something she had never felt before.

Regina closed her eyes, giving in to new sensations as she slowly gave herself to the other woman. She did hold back a little, but she chose to let go, feeling herself locking around two of Emma's fingers, that had gotten inside her. Panting fast and heavy, only to slow down moments later.

Emma looked at the older woman, not quite getting the fact that she could be so much older than her, or that she was her step-grandmother. She was sure in a normal world was totally fucked up, then again nothing had been normal after she came to Storybrook, and right now to her it made perfect sense to make love to the woman she was with. Emma went up to kiss Regina, letting her taste herself, she didn't seem to mind as she gladly returned the kiss.

The blonde would carefully plant a hickey on Regina's neck, turning her over. Carefully she started to rub and stroke her way down. She gasped in surprise, stopping when she saw a tattoo on her lower back. Emma doubted it was done in fairytale land as it was too detailed. It was a band of thorns going from one side to the other, in the middle of the torn branches was a light blue heart, inside it was a red apple, the details was amazing. The weird thing was that it described Regina so well, the heart how she believed in love so strongly. After all she was the one that said that the eternal sleep was broken by true love's first kiss. The apple of course because of her love for apple and the poisoners one she had given snow. The torn itself Emma suspected was to keep people away and the fact she had been broken by love.

"This is amazing, when did you get this done?" Emma asked, carefully stroking over it, making Regina moan.

"Not long after I was cast here I was driving to the next town as I was tired of being here and I would see how far I could go, but sadly I couldn't go far. It must be the curse. In any case I saw a tattoo store and I know I branded a lot over the years, only I never did that to myself. I was curious and went in to check and ended up with this before I left. I drew back and never left after that," she said.

"Well, it's beautiful, just like you," said Emma softly.

"I'm not all that," said Regina, Emma couldn't see it, but she was blushing.

"You are, you may have been corrupted on the inside, but I see pass it, my beautiful queen," said Emma, kissing over her lower back very lovingly, before turning her back over.

She looked deep within Regina's black depths before she kissed whispering, "You amaze me more by every second."

"I'm glad I am still able to, take me again please," Regina whispered, caressing along Emma's soft backside.

"Can't get enough, my queen," Emma said, with a soft giggle.

"Of you, never," said Regina, her voice was however not jokingly, but very serious as she said it.

Emma kissed her nose, before she slowly went down her body to her wetness, slowly getting inside her wet mound, two fingers easily sliding into her depth, going first fully in then out slowly, fast then slow, her tongue going from her clit to her entrance and back, slow then faster, making Regina go insane. She felt like she was going to go over the edge every time Emma slowed down again, making her feel like she soon couldn't take it anymore. As Emma again made her almost ready she suddenly got scared of going over, knowing it would be even more powerful than every before.

"Stop," her voice sounded ragged between her heavy panting.

Emma did looking at her, asking, "Something the matter, my queen?"

"I'm afraid of going over that edge this time as it will be so very powerful," Regina admitted.

"Let yourself loose control, I promise you won't regret it. Just give yourself to me," said Emma in a soft tone.

Regina nodded, motioning for her to go on. Emma smiled at her before she again went in her previous position, going slow then fast, slow then fast to get Regina back to her high. She only needed to slow down one more time before she knew this was it. She drove into her once more, and as she drove out she would come hard, shaking, screaming and even squirting some. Emma licked her clean, before going back up whispering, "Good girl, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, let me repay you," Regina said, looking at her with affectionate eyes.

"Later as I should be on my way," Emma said with a very heavy sigh.

"But why?" Regina asked confused.

"Henry, he should be back from school any second, am I right?" said Emma.

"Yes, you are, I can't believe I almost forgot, but please don't go," Regina begged, holding on to her so hard.

"I would be back," Emma said in a calm tone.

"What do I need to do to make you stay," Regina whispered.

"You could always tie me down," Emma joked.

"You're not my prisoner, stay please, hold me while I rest," Regina said, with a huge yawn.

"Okay, I won't leave you, my queen," Emma whispered, not wishing to cause more pain for the woman in her arms.  
Regina seemed to relax by this enough to soon fall asleep. Emma just shook her head, figuring as she couldn't leave she would get some rest as well. The two had had a rough time lately, with the curse being broken and Regina being in jail for some time. Not wonder the Mayor was exhausted.

* * *

Peacefully sleeping still neither noticed the front door open shortly after and Henry coming inside yelling, "Ma, ma!"

He looked around confused, shouldn't she be home now that she was out of jail. Even if he hadn't always been crazy about her, he didn't think she belonged there. He knew he had done her wrong by treating her like he did. Maybe she was upstairs reading in her bedroom, he figured, after all she sometimes did that and forgot the world outside. Like she had made him forget, while reading to him when he was younger. Henry tossed the backpack in the hallways and his shoes, knowing he would get hell for that later.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs and to her bedroom. He as always knocked before entering. The sight that meet him shocked him to his very core. There on her bed was not only she naked, which wouldn't be all that weird if you didn't count the time of day, as it was her bed, but also his second mother Emma. The two ladies were tightly wrapped up in each other sleeping. Henry quickly closed the door, still on shock, wondering what the heck had happened while he was at school.

* * *

Regina's eyelids fluttered a bit before she opened her eyes fully, noticing she was resting her head against Emma's back, her arms wrapped around her, one of Emma's hands resting on top of hers. The other woman smelling of her, mixed with what Regina only assumed to be herself, sweetly with traces of perfume and a mix of sex.

Sex, the best she had had thus far, in fact it had been mind blowing. never before had she gotten satisfaction like this. A soft smile graced her lips as she whispered, "Princess, time to wake up."

Emma groaned and opened her eyes saying, "I guess I have a title now that the spell is broken."

"As daughter of Snow and Charming it would be princess going on queen after their death. Unless we got married, then you would advance to queen right away, as I don't intend to give up my throne," said Regina with a grin.

"Wow, slow down on the marriage," said Emma shocked, still having trouble getting used to the whole Fairytale concept being real, and Snow White and the prince being her parents. She had finally slept with the woman she had wanted for so long and it had felt so right, it still did. Even if that woman happened to be the evil queen and her step-grandmother, it was totally messed up. But marriage she hoped would be a little ahead.

"Easy, I didn't mean right now, just in time," said Regina.

"Good as we only just... There is something I would like to ask you," said Emma, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes?" Regina said, her dark eyes seemed curious.

"You said your great love died, I was wondering how?" Emma asked.

"He was our stable boy, my mother, she was a witch, dark one, she fooled us to believe she would support it. She learned about it from Snow, that traitor, anyways she before my eyes ripped his heart out by her hand as it was still beating. He fell to the floor and I next to him, as I looked at her in shock, she crushed his heart in her hand," Regina said, showing no sign of emotion, knowing if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop her tears.

Emma looked at her in shock, suddenly Graham's sudden death made perfect sense. Then she looked at Regina with sympathetic eyes, asking, "How was she as your mother?"

"As I said she was a dark witch, meaning she wouldn't need to lift a finger to last me, she could make ropes tie around me so tight I could hardly breath if I didn't obey. I never cried, not once, but I hated her. She said she did it for my own good, so I would learn to behave like a lady and marry well, she had her wish," said Regina, her voice was bitter.

"And your father, did he defend you?" Emma asked.

"No, he didn't dare, maybe that was why it was so easy to rip out his heart to make the curse happen," Regina said.

"You loved him, that was why it worked," Emma whispered.

"Yes, had he loved me as much as he claimed he would have tried to step between," she said.

"And your mother, what happened to her in the end?" Emma asked.

"I don't wish to discuss that," said Regina, looking away.

"You sentenced her to torture for the rest of her life with no chance of dying," said Emma.

"Yes, do you think what I did was wrong?" asked Regina, looking at her.

"Under the circumstances, no, I think she deserved it," said Emma, her voice seemed soft as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Did I... did I deserve it, to never feel loved, to be treated that cruel when I was young?" She asked, knowing she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"No, no, you didn't, but that won't happen ever again," Emma whispered, holding her. Regina let her guard down and let her tears fall, she cried so hard that she was shivering, not caring for once.

When she was drained she whispered, "Thank you for understanding my pain."

"You are welcome, you should know that I do love you, and I am willing to look pass your wrong doings, but I hope you won't kill again," Emma said.

"I won't, I have no desire to or need as long as I have you, I am fully convinced you are my happily ever after," she said, kissing her.

"As you are mine, but shouldn't you get dressed?" Emma asked, looking at her.

"Why?" Regina asked confused.

"Henry, or have you forgotten your son?" Emma asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh my Gosh, Henry, Regina exclaimed as she ran over to the closet and found a new outfit. She quickly put it on and stormed out of the room. Emma just shook her head with a smile, thinking she was hopeless, but that didn't want to change a thing about her. She wished she could have been there to prevent her past, but as that was impossible she would be there for her future making that better instead.

* * *

Regina on the way to Henry's room, tried to fix her hair so it wouldn't look like she had done what she did. Luckily for her there were more than one mirror in her hallway, maybe as a reminder of her old castle as she had them everywhere there also, to talk to the genie inside.

She knocked on the door entering, saying, "You're home."

"Yes, I got homework," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked, taking a step closer, after all she was a very smart woman with knowledge in many fields which did come in handy more than once.

"I got it most under control, but there is one question you may be able to help me with," he said, his hazel eyes were sparkling now.

"I'm listening," said Regina and smiled at him, her smile for once being genuine.

"Why were you and mum naked in bed, I thought you two hated each other," he said, looking at her.

Regina gasped, so he had seen them after all, taking a moment to figure out what she was going to say. He looked amused by her being lost on words, then she knew and answered, "I... I thought I did, but as it turns I love her deeply, I am only to assume she feels the same way."

"I would think so," he said thoughtfully, then he looked down.

"Henry, is there something a matter?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"It's just that..." he didn't know how to say it.

"Yes," she wondered.

"At the hospital, you said you loved me?" he said, still not looking up.

"I do, I love you more than anything as you are my son," she confirmed.

"I am, still I've been so horrible towards you. You made sure I had everything I needed and more, you saw to that I never was hungry, that I had enough clothes, shelter, the coolest room, with all the toys and reading material I could have ever wanted and more. Still I rejected you, instead I go and find mum and bring her back," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I do understand you wished to find her, but you could have at least left a note, I was out of myself with worry," she said, her eyes showing nothing but love for the young boy.

"I'm sorry about worrying you then, for being so difficult, for rejecting your love," he finally managed to get out.

"There is no need, I mean every child does that to their parents I'm sure, and no matter what you do I would still love you unconditionally," she said, a smile for a short second graced her lips.

"Maybe, I just... I love you too," he said, but his voice sounded more like a whisper.

"Oh Henry," she said, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight. He let her and hugged her back, something he seldom did, feeling like her heart grew to a double size by his words. For so long she had wanted him to say that, but the words hadn't come up to now. Now she knew for sure it had been worth the wait.

As she broke free from him, he looked at her seeming puzzled. Then he said, "They call you the evil queen, but to me you have never been, you never harmed my or even raised a hand, you never punished me more than I deserved, you've never been cruel to me. You have showed the out-most love and care, meaning you no matter the evil they accuse you of must have a heart."

"I do have a heart, and I love you more than words could ever explain," she said, feeling Emma's hands wrap around her waist, her head resting against her shoulder, her lips kissing it. A shiver or pleasure went through Regina as Emma whispered, "I love you more than words, my beautiful, sexy queen."

Regina blushed, feeling she again got aroused feeling Emma's hot breath against her neck. She let her hands go back and lest along Emma's slender waist, turning her head, looking at her with eyes filled with love and affection. Her lips going to lock with Emma's, kissing her. The blonde deepened it for a second, before she pulled away as she was in deep pain.

Emma gasped as she sank to the floor in front of a shocked Regina, it felt like her lower back was burned by hot needles. Her eyes closed as she had never felt pain like this before, it was like someone was branding her skin deeper than a regular tattoo. She should know having two from before, one on her ankle and one above her breast. Regina hadn't said anything about it earlier so she took it she didn't mind. Emma screamed out feeling the pain going deeper.

The Mayor sat down next to her, taking a hand in her own, asking, "Princess, what's the matter?"

"My... my back," Emma managed to get out, panting hard.

Regina turned her over on the side, discovering that her white top was colored with blood. She lifted it to see that a perfect replica of her tattoo was being branded into Emma, the only difference was that crown above the apple. It was then she felt needles going over her lower back as well, her hand went under her blouse, feeling that she as well was gaining a crown.

"Make it stop, please," Emma begged her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot as this is not my doing," Regina said with a heavy sigh, wondering why it was happening. Magic like this was very dark, even more so than the one she usually had tampered with.

"Just make the pain go away," Emma whispered, noticing how the invisible needles was suddenly stopping.

Regina turned her head, looking at the shocked Henry that had witnessed it all. She took a deep breath saying, "Henry, would you be a darling and go to the bathroom and fetch some wet towels, some disinfecting liquid, some bandages, and a drink for ma."

He nodded, hurrying out as Regina, gently stroked Emma, whispering, "You'll be okay, I promise."

"How can you say that, I'm branded for life and it hurts like hell," said Emma, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Because you are under my protection," said Regina as Henry came back. She cleaned the wound, before disinfecting and bandaging it. Something told her it wasn't the first time Regina had done this. Mostly because she was so careful.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Emma, slowly calming down in Regina's arms. Without either noticing Henry slipped out. Regina just shook her head, continuing to stroke her.

* * *

A few minutes later Henry was at Granny's diner with Snow White, Charming and Red. He wanted to speak to them about the matter, worried more harm would come to his mothers. Luckily they were all there when he walked it. He sat down next to Snow and and asked, "Gran, what do you know about dark magic?"

"Shouldn't you ask your mother about that?" she said a bit surprised.

"No, she was one of the ones being inflicted by it, it wasn't her doing, not her style either, who else messes with it?" he asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin did I suppose." said Charming, but he doubted he wished to be on Regina's bad side.

"Anyone else, witch or wizard?" Henry asked.

"Most witches were good, I mean still are, but there was one way back in the days," said Snow, sighing deeply by the thought of Regina's mother Cora. She always wondered what happened to her.

"Who and what is her relation to them?" Henry needed to know.

"She was Regina's mother, and she was very powerful," said Snow, looking away.

"Don't go there," Charming warned her.

"It is my fault, he deserves to know," said Snow.

"Deserves to know what?" asked Henry.

"This was when I was little girl, Cora made sure my horse ran wild, pass Regina and her love. Regina as the kind woman she used to be went after and save me. That resulted in the match with my father. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about her and Daniel. But stupid as I was worrying she wouldn't marry father I told her mother. I followed her that night, she was going to run off with Daniel, she looked so happy, he even asked her to marry him. Then Cora showed up, taunting them, before she ripped his heart out of his chest. The look on Regina's face, it crushed her, she was never the same after that,"Snow White finished.

"You ungrateful bitch," it escaped Henry's lips, suddenly a lot about Regina made perfect sense.

"Don't speak like that to your grandmother," said Charming, he looked at Snow, she seemed hurt by this comment.

"You ruined her chance to be happy, had you not you might not have been trapped here, she must hate you so much, and what happened to Cora?" he asked.

"No one really knows, we know she used her father's heart for the curse, but no one know what happened to her mother or if she is even still alive," said Snow.

"Any chance to find out, I need to know who did that to them," said Henry.

"Hold on, Henry, you never did tell us what happened," said Snow.

"It was odd, one moment they were kissing each other, being ever so lovingly, in the next mum fell to the floor in pain, she claimed it was her back. Ma lifted her top only to see she was being branded with the same tattoo she has on her lower back. I've never seen Emma like that, it was like someone was burning into her soul," Henry summed up.

The other three looked at him with wide eyes and Snow said, "When did she ever get a tattoo?"

"When we first came here, she was gone for some time, I would take it she got herself branded, but why would someone put a similar on Emma, what does it look like?" asked Red.

"Thorns surrounding a blue heart with a red apple inside, a crown above the apple," he said.

"Meaning that they will be queens together I assume, the question is should we let her?" asked Charming.

"She wasn't always bad, I think evil aside she could make a fair ruler and with Emma she would have better right hand than most of you," said Red.

"What are you saying?" asked Charming, feeling a bit offended by this.

"We both know you don't have what it takes to be a good king, yes you can lead and fight in war, but you need more than that. Snow is a good match for you, but she is too naive at times, other times to sly, you never know where you have her. You need someone more stable than the two of you," said Red.

"And you are saying she is, I mean she done a dozen killings and trapped us here," Charming argued.

"Perhaps, but have we really suffered here?" she asked.

"No, I suppose not, and I take Henry is right, we should find if Cora was behind that," said Charming.

"Meaning someone will have to go to Belle and Rumple," said Snow.

"I'll do it, Henry do you wish to come?" asked Red, she wasn't really afraid of him. All things considered she could turn into a wolf. Henry nodded and followed her to Mister Gold's shop. It seemed vacant, but they heard voices from the backroom and Red yelled out, "Gold, get out here!"

"You called," he said, appearing from behind the curtain, smiling at her.

"Can you find out if a fairytale character is still alive and close by?" she asked, looking at him.

"Pends who you need me to find, and it will cost," he said.

"We need you to locate Cora and you are to do this for free," Henry said.

Mister Gold gasped, looking at him with shocked eyes saying, "Cora, as in Regina's mother, I thought that old bat was dead by far."

"As did we, but we have reason to believe she is still alive and here," said Red.

"Then Regina of all will be in great danger," said Mister Gold, knowing what Regina had done to her, and if she came back freed she would get revenge for sure.

"Anything you can do, please?" Henry seemed scared now.

"Where is she?" asked Mr. Gold.

"The mansion of course with Emma, she's hurt," said Henry.

"We need to get there at once, Red gather the rest, it is time for a final battle," said Gold, almost running out the door.

* * *

They hurried to the Mayor's house, only to find it was in the middle of a burning ring. Henry and Mr. Gold gasped by this and Henry said, "Does she at all have some powers here?"

"Some, but not much, which is why I need to get in there," he said.

"You are going to help her, no cost?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yes," he said, somehow managing to create a gap in the fire, so they could reach the front door and get in.

* * *

Upstairs in Henry's room Regina had noticed the heat and looked out the window, only to see the fire. Her heart was rising, first the tattoo and now this. She knew for a fact it was her mother, she however didn't know how she could have escaped her retrains.

Startled she heard Mister. Gold call for her and she called back at him wondering what he was doing there. She was still holding a weak Emma when she felt deep pain over her backside, almost like the one you get from thorns when you cut yourself, only much worse. Trying to be strong for Emma she ignored the pain, but still let a hand go to her back, feeling as if the branches had come to live on her and now the thorns were digging into her skin and the branches seemed to grow and go around her body. To her huge fear she heard Emma scream seeing the same was happening to her. Tears was starting to fall from Regina's eyes, another loss was more than she could bear.

"Regina," Mister Gold's voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Helping you rid that monster," he answered.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, looking at him with suspicious eyes. There had to be something behind this.

"Because even you deserve some happiness, so is she here?" he asked.

"I fear so, but I hope not," Regina whispered, for the first time Emma sensed real fear in her voice.

"Your mother?" she asked, looking at her woman with pain filled eyes.

"So it will seem," said Regina, looking at Gold saying, "How can you help?"

"By giving you magic, drink this," he said, giving her a tiny bottle. She didn't question it, just did as she said, just in time as she heard her mother's voice say, "You are truly pathetic do you know that, Regina."

"Hello mother," Regina spoke, turning to face the older woman, as did Emma that now managed to sit up, trying to ignore the pain from the growing branches.

"I must say it feels good to be free after all this time," said Cora.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," said Regina bitterly.

"That is no way to greet your mother," said Cora shaking her head, making a fist. Emma watched as her queen was twisting in pain, most likely Cora were to break every bone in her body. She couldn't let that happen, so she slowly got up and said, "Let her go, you've done enough harm, you evil witch."

"Sorry what was that," said Cora, loosening her grip just a little.

"You tortured her and took away what she loved, what kind of mother are you?" Emma asked, her voice sounded furious, she could feel her blood boiling inside her.

"I only wanted what was best for her," said Cora.

"By crushing her, you deserve to be wherever she put her, we're not afraid of you and we will win," said Emma, taking a step forward.

Cora laughed, letting Regina go and turning to face Emma. Regina lay curled up on the floor, panting, trying to gathering herself. She slowly managed to rise from the floor and looked at her mother and Emma. Cora walked closer saying, "You are a foolish woman, Emma, a very foolish woman. I already killed one I didn't see fit for her, it wouldn't take me much to do the same with you."

"You are more than welcome to try," said Emma, her hazel eyes were shining with anger.

"Is this a joke?" Cora, asked looking at her frowning. She did not seem impressed by this young woman standing before her not having any form of magical gifts to her knowledge. Still she wasn't backing down.

"No, you don't want what is best for her, you only want you think is best for her. How Regina even came to be a great mother is beyond me," said Emma, making the brunette blush slightly.

"A mother to a child that isn't even hers, without a man, a step-mother to a daughter that doesn't like her, how desperate can you be to get a child that is not your own and raise it alone," said Cora.

"She only wanted one thing to be loved, why is that so hard for you to get," Emma snapped at her.

"Well after what I've seen he doesn't love her very much," said Cora, making the thorns around her daughter's body go even deeper.

"You're wrong," they suddenly heard Henry's voice speak up from the doorway.

"My little prince, please stay out of this," Regina pleaded, she was terrified of what her mother could do to him.

"But she's wrong, you know that right, ma," he said, looking at her.

Regina nodded, when yet another voice interrupted them by saying, "You are wrong about me as well, I did like her quite a lot growing up, I envied her beauty wishing I would some day be as beautiful as she. Mother, I am truly sorry for the pain I caused telling her about you and Daniel, I never should have."

Regina could see by Snow's eyes that she meant every word by what she said and nodded at her vaguely. Cora rolled her eyes saying, "This is all very touching, any last words, Emma?"

"May you rot in hell as that's where your soul is going," Emma said, before anyone could speak or react, her hand went for Cora's heart side, tearing it out, making the older lady fall to the ground, lying there emotionless. Emma threw the heart down next to her, then falling to the ground shivering whispering, "What have I done?"

Regina was right by her side, capturing her, saying, "You saved me, you saved us, my brave princess. I never expected you to do that."

"I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting you anymore," Emma whispered, hiding her head in Regina's shoulder.

"How are your injuries?" Regina wanted to know.

"The thorns aren't digging I think, but it hurts," Emma answered, making Regina lift her shirt and look at the damages. The branches was still there, but they seemed to stand still. She rose her hand, making them go back in to the tattoo. Then stroking gently over her wounds whispering some words Emma didn't get, making they close so they would heal faster. She then did the same at herself. Next in line was assuring her mother's body got buried in a dark place so she never could get up, just in case. Charming and Mister Gold were to help her with that.

When they returned Snow looked at her step-mother asking, "So Emma is your choice for marriage?"

"Yes, you are not going to go against that are you?" Regina wanted to know.

"No, I'm not like your mother, and luckily neither are you even on a bad day," said Snow with a soft giggle.

"Thank you for that, when you grew up, were I really that bad?" Regina wanted to know.

"No, you weren't, but I wished you hadn't killed father even if I get the reasoning," said Snow with a sigh.

"I regret that, but at the same time we were never a good match," said Regina, sighing also.

"I know, so you and Emma are going to live happily ever after I take it," said Snow, smiling at her.

"That was the plan," said Regina, casting a loving glimpse over at the blonde sleeping on the couch in her living room. Her savior, her princess, her perfect match.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
